


sorry haha i fell asleep

by udipo (orphan_account)



Series: vent writing / your angst supply [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/udipo
Summary: 5 times Dream overthinks things, and 1 time he doesn’t.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: vent writing / your angst supply [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	sorry haha i fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> [sorry haha i fell asleep](https://youtu.be/1wBEC-M9Shs)
> 
> hihi, been a while, huh? yeah,,, sorry lol. school sucks and i have way too much work. after this my top priorities are my series, and then chapter 2 of the other weird angsty thing i have here lol. please read the end notes, they're very important !!
> 
> as always i'll take these down if george and dream don't like the shipping, pls don't be weird to them abt it they're best friends

_ 1 _

Dream is laying in bed, eyes glazed over and not quite focused on the video he’s pulled up when the notification comes in.

_ Snapchat _

_ gogy <3 sent a message! _

He slides it away, running the possibilities of what it could be through his head. A good morning text, maybe? A video idea? Dream can’t predict it, therefore he can’t predict what to say back. He’ll respond… soon. Think of a reply for every possibility before he responds.

His relationship with George right now is new and incredibly more terrifying than he could’ve imagined. He would never forgive himself if he shattered George’s impression of him with one wrong text.

Dream turns back to his video and restarts it for the 4th time; God forbid his attention span lasts more than a few moments this morning.

-

He doesn’t respond.

-

_ 2 _

Dream’s on Minecraft this time, lazily switching between housing plots on hypixel. He’s not really paying any attention, but the parkour in this particular house is long and it’s easy enough for Dream to speedrun it while keeping his thoughts elsewhere.

He makes the mistake of glancing down to where his phone rests on his desk, and pulls his hands away from his keyboard to swipe away the new text message. It’s most likely another bot asking him to sign- oh.

_ george _

_ 1 new message. _

He groans, opting to open this one. As much as he harps on George for owning an android, it takes the variable that is read receipts out completely. He can read the message, unpack it and form his response. With read receipts? Unless it’s a goodbye message, he has to think of a response  _ fast _ . Rack his brain for the perfect reply that still makes him likable in under a couple minutes before the person you’re messaging thinks you’re ignoring them. So he taps on the notification, slides his thumb over the fingerprint sensor-

And immediately slams his head on his desk.

George’s message was short. Just a simple check in. But he’d used the weird pet name that he made for Dream, the one that started off as a joke and somehow developed into a term of affection. The one that has made Dream flush and squirm and burst with joy, and the one that has made Dream panic over the dwindling use of it over the weeks.

It’s right there, in the text, making him tremble and shake and sob and it takes all of his willpower to not call George and pour everything out.

But he’s been George’s rock. He’s been there through his bad times, listened to countless vents and rants from how much he loves dogs to opening up about his mental health. He’s been there for George, to help and support and  _ be there _ for him and Dream has trouble imagining it going both ways. He shuts himself up when he starts to ramble, covers up accidental beginnings of vents with jokes, and sways conversation away from him.

So he apologizes, responds to the snap from earlier, and stares at his phone until George replies saying it’s okay. He stares and stares and stares at the message and sighs, powering his phone off and tossing it to his bed.

Stupid George. Stupid relationships. Stupid three block neos.

-

The snapchat message was, indeed, just a good morning text.

-

_ 3 _

There was no message this time. Just Dream and his thoughts, alone.

He doesn’t do much that day.

-

Frankly, he doesn’t do much that week.

-

_ 4 _

It’s just like the first time. He slides the notification away, ignores the chilling guilt that slowly crawls over him when a second message comes in, and turns his phone over.

He slumps to his desk, jams his headphones over his head, pulls up his stupid no good sad indie songs playlist that inchudes more mxmtoon songs than he’d like to admit, and writes. He writes and writes and writes until his playlist stops- until his playlist of 60 fucking sad songs stops.

60 songs. 3 hours. And too many pages of who knows what he wrote.

-

Poetry. He wrote poetry. All for and about George.

-

_ 5 _

Dream is still at his desk. His phone is right there. George would be asleep right now. He could read the snapchat messages right now. He would have all night to respond to them.

It’s a bad idea, but he does it anyway.

3 messages, and one photo.

_ i love you _

_ goodnight <3 _

_ [george’s new dog stretched over a bed, tail wagging and certain… rear end aspects covered with a flush emoji] _

_ should i put that on my story _

Dream chuckles, thumbs flying over his keyboard without any thought.

_ this is very late _

_ but yes, obviously _

_ $100 to post it on twitter captioned “draw me like one of your french girls…” _

Dream follows it up with a short paragraph explaining why he’s been awol. Nothing too deep, but… just a general indication that he had a bad day.

_ goodnight _

Deep breath.

_ love you too <3 _

Fuck.

-

Dream pulls an all nighter and leaves snapchat open the whole time, waiting for the moment George responds.

-

_ +1 _

He’s glancing down when it happens. George’s bitmoji pops up for a split second before sinking down. Dream sucks in a breath, all attention diverted to his phone. His bitmoji pops up, and then down, up once more…

A single message comes through.

_ <3 _

And it’s all Dream needs.

-

Later that day, when George asks him if he wants to call, he accepts immediately. When George turns on his facecam, Dream does the same with no hesitation. When George asks him hours into the call if he wants to talk about it, Dream does. He has to sit back for a moment, but he does.

It’s all worth it to see George happy. To see him smile when Dream’s facecam pops on. To see him laugh in response to Dream’s dumb jokes, to see him flush and giggle and gasp at his compliments and wheezes and stories.

It’s all worth it for George’s support. For the proud little smile when Dream agrees to open up, for understanding, for  _ listening _ . George sits through it all, eyes on him, humming and nodding so Dream knows he hasn’t zoned it. He appreciates it all- the hearts he sends through chat instead of speaking when Dream falters, the encouraging smile when Dream pushes through. George loves him. All of him.

And maybe, just maybe…

They could work. 

**Author's Note:**

> tldr: this fic errs on the side of romanticizing mental illnesses and it isn't an accurate rep of how things actually are !!
> 
> so! because this is a vent or whatever i sorta romanticized the gross anxiety mental illness aspects of this but please remember! mental illnesses are not cute or quirky, nor can they be solved by your partner as this fic suggests. Neither you or your s/o are responsible for each other's happiness- yes, you care for them, but your own wellbeing should ALWAYS come first. for example, my s/o is super understanding and sweet, but i'm not cured by cute little "<3" texts, and neither are they. there are dark, awful sides to mental illnesses that can make or break relationships- not just romantic ones- so just keep that in mind ((:
> 
> special thanks to my s/o for sending me a pic of their cat whose butthole would be very visible if the emoji wasn't there while i wrote this it helped me finish 11/10


End file.
